You Liar
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: marian hurt after finding the letter that robin wrote before going to kill the black knights


-1You Liar

Summary: Marian finds the letter that robin wrote her saying that he was going to kill the black knights and that he believed that he was going to die. This is what I thought was going to happen.(season 2).

Marian walked into her chamber at the castle. How glad she was that Robin was ok. She saw him in the forest waiting to rescue her, unfortunately however, the Sheriff and Gisbourne had bet him to it. She suddenly noticed a piece of parchment paper on her desk. A note. From Robin? Curiously she opened it up quickly, and began reading what it said.

(try and find out what the letter said, and insert it here.)

Marian had broken down crying half way through the letter. How could he?

An hour later Marian was still sitting at her desk and clutching the letter, her face was still soaked wet with all the tears that she had shed.

She then heard the thud noise behind her and new that Robin had just entered her room through the window. He had chosen the wrong time to come, she thought to herself, not turning around to see the man that she had so much hatred for at the moment in time.

Robin stood and looked at Marian who was sitting at her desk. His smile widened at seeing her.

'Miss me?' His cocky smile was now in place, and coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He frowned when she did not turn to him or show any sign of affection towards him.

To try and entice her bent down and started kissing her neck knowing that, that always pleased her. And was one of her weak spots. But that did not go the he had planned it. Marian turned around and harshly pushed him away.

'How could you!' She yelled.

It was then that Robin noticed she had tears in her eyes, and her cheeks were wet with previous shed tears.

'What?' Robin asked confused, as to why she was so angry at him.

He was just about to ask her what was wrong, thinking it may be something to do with her father. When he saw what was in her hand. It was the letter that he had written before he had gone to try and kill the black knights. He had forgotten about that letter. How could he have forgotten about the LETTER! He thought angrily.

'This' She said taking the letter and putting it in his face. Robin looked down.

'Marian let me explain' He said softly but was cut off by Marian.

'I think I've been letting you explain a little too much lately Robin'

'Marian…' He tried again but to no avail.

'And been believing it too much also.'

'Marian I thought I was going to die with trying to kill the black knights I didn't want to leave you with nothing.' He tried to make her understand.

'You shouldn't be leaving me at all! From what you said.

'What?!' Robin could not understand what she was talking about.

'Ever since you have returned, you've told me that leaving was your biggest mistake' Marian said getting angrier by the minute.

'And it has' But Marian would not allow him to speak.

'You have always said for King and country was a mistake. Yet here you are ready to DIE for your precious King' She spat in anger and hatred.

'Marian' Robin kept trying.

'Let's just face it Robin. Even though you claim that it was a mistake and you would not do it again.' Marian paused as the hurtful truth settled in on her.

'That truthfully, you would if your precious King sent for you tomorrow to return to the Holy Land and fight in the Crusades. You would return to him in an instant. You wouldn't even think about it. You're only thought would be how to tell me that your leaving, going back to the Crusades…and leaving me here all alone again.' Marian broke down and starting crying at the last and most hurtful part. Robin just looked on sadly. Because he couldn't honestly say what he would do if the King sent for him again.

'Marian' He whispered walking over to her and putting his arms around his trembling love. However, she pushed him away, and the look she shot him broke him in two.

'Just go Robin' She wiped away her tears and looked at him straight and stern. 'It's over. Leave or I'll call the guards.'

'Marian I…'

'GUARDS!' Marian called shocking Robin. She actually called the guards on him. Hearing them approach. He gave Marian one last sad glance and left through the window. The guards entered as a tear fell down her face.

LATER AT NIGHT IN MARIAN'S ROOM

Marian was sitting at her desk fingering the hurtful letter. She heard the a lot of banging and curding coming from outside her window. Frowning she stood and walked over, to see Much climbing stupidly in. He stood catching his breath. Marian smiled at the silly outlaw.

'Robin makes that look so much easier' Marian's smiled disappeared at the mention of his name.

'He send you hear did he?' Marian asked stubbornly.

'No actually. Robin is asleep and does not know I have come.'

Marian intrigued and confused turned back to Much.

'Then what are you doing here Much?' Marian said regaining her hurt posture for Robin.

'I have come to give you this.' Much said taking a brown leather journal from his bag and handed it out to Marian. Frowning she looked at it suspiciously and then took it.

'It's his journal from the Holy Land. There's some letters in it that he used to write to you. He never sent them though. Thought you might be married, and have a family. He didn't want to disturb that' Marian looked at the book but never opened it, then she looked back up at Much. 'He would kill me if he found out that I had given you that. But I think that you need it to truly understand who Robin truly is.' Much said smiling.

'Thank you Much' Marian smiled to him. Much turned around to leave. 'Much' Marian stopped him.

'How is he?' Marian asked feeling a little guilty.

'In the most foul mood. I could not get him to eat. And then he stormed off. I had to go and look for him and found him at the Sky pools' Much said smiling sadly, he then turned and headed out the window. Marian looked at the book and wondered if she had a right or place to read it. Inside was Robin's most deepest thoughts the ones that she always wished he would confine to her. But didn't. Now they were here in her hand and only a cover away and she could not bring herself to just open it and begin reading.

BACK AT THE CAMP

Much walked back into the camp as silently he could so not to wake any of the others. Especially Robin.

'Where have you been?' A silent voice came from the tree above the camp. Much looked up to see Robin, he then looked at his bed to find that it was empty. He looked back to Robin his face highlighted by the fire, that was almost dead.

Much panicked what was he going to tell him.

'I…I merely went for a walk.' He said the first thing that came into his head.

'At this time of night?' Robin asked not believing his most trustful servants alibi.

'Yes. You wonder of all the time master. Why should it be so different when I do it?' Much said actually getting annoyed. Robin laughed which only annoyed him more.

BACK AT THE CASTLE

Marian quickly opened the journal before she changed her mind again. Expecting to have a long read ahead of her, she got comfortable. But the words on the very first page, were enough. Opening the journal, in Robins hand writing on the first page was written:

I can't wait to go home and see Marian. I want to tell her I am sorry for ever leaving her to come to this dreaded place. It was a mistake, but most of all I want to tell her… How much I love her.

I lover her.

Marian closed the journal and smiled. He truly loved her. And that was all she needed to know. She had been a fool, to argue with him. She had to fix it and tonight. She quickly changed into more comfortable clothes and headed out the window.

AT THE FOREST

Robin and Much were still awake. Neither could sleep, Robin because of what had happened when he had gone to see Marian, and Much because of how he had secretly betrayed his Master. They both sat quiet until a rustling noise of branches and leaves caught their attention. Both turned and looked in the direction of the noise both prepared for an unwelcome visitor. Robin had his bow drawn and aimed while Much had a sword at the ready. The noise grew louder and Robin got ready to fire his arrow. His heart jumped in fright when the woman he loved appeared.

'Marian! What are you doing here at this time of the night. I could have killed you!' He said whispering but as loud as he could without waking the others.

'I had to see you' She said smiling at him. Robin looked at her smile and knew that he couldn't stay mad at her. What was worse was that she knew it to. Robin had his own way of smiling and being cute, so Marian wouldn't stay mad at him. But what was worse was that she had her one to.

'Can we talk?' Marian asked softly.

Robin nodded and got up and led her away from the camp. It was dark without the fire and Marian couldn't even see in front of her.

'Robin?' She asked trying to see him. Oh great now I've lost him and I'm lost in a forest.

'Hmm' she suddenly heard from somewhere in front of her.

'I can't see you its to dark.' She admitted.

She heard a quiet laugh and then felt a hand come and take her hand.

'Don't worry I am right here.' He said softly and comfortingly. She smiled knowing that she was safe with him.

A few moments later he stopped and she walked into his back. He laughed again and Marian bit her tongue.

'So what did you want to talk about?' Robin said turning to her.

'I came to tell you that I am sorry for what happened earlier tonight.' She said softly. 'Just the thought of you leaving me or dying for the king. Makes me want to lock myself away in a room and cry forever. I do not know what I would do without you…' She said but began crying.

'Shh, Marian.' Robin said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on her head.

'I just don't know what to do if I lost you. I know that I could not go on.' Marian said trying to regain her composure but failing. Robin help her tighter.

'Marian, I promise not to do anything like that again. I was foolish.' Robin said in anxiety and regret.

She left Robin's warm embrace and looked him in the eye. 'I also came to return this.' She said taking out his journal, and handing it to him. Robin's eyes widened when he saw the brown leather book.

'Much. I knew he was up to something. I'm going to kill him' Robin said starting to head back to the camp, but was stopped by Marian.

'Robin, Much was doing it for you. He gave it to me so that I would know who you really are…. I did not read it. I went to but then I realised that the Robin I had was the Robin that had left and the Robin that I wanted.' Marian said as realisation had just come over her also.

Robin looked at her with mixed emotions.

'Marian I love you' he said pulling her closer and hugging her tightly. 'Marry me.' he whispered into her hair. She pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. Not believing if she had heard him right. Then Robin got down on one knee as Marian's eyes widened.

'Marry me?' He said softly. Marian's face light up with a smile and she ran towards him falling into his arms catching him off balance which made the both them tumble over. Robin laughed as he gripped her harder. 'Is that a yes?' He asked laughing.

'YES' Marian shouted. Robin looked up at her and smiled as he leaned into kiss her. She smiled and leaned forward, as they're lips met in a passionate kiss. 'I have to go' Marian whispered laughing as Robin groaned annoyed. He looked to her and smiled again. He sat up and lifted her to her feet.

He kissed her one more time then he began walking her to her horse. Once Marian was gone he walked back over to Much who was still sitting by the fire.

'You.' Robin said walking over to Much sounding very angry. Much knew that he had found out about the journal and in fear dropped what he was eating, something he did not usually do. 'Are a very good friend' He said smiling and patting Much on the back. Much's jaw dropped and he smiled thinking that he had done a good job. Once again picking up his food and continued eating it.

'In owe you one Much' Robin said winking and then walking away over to his make shift bed. He slept with a smile on his face.

Please review good or bad


End file.
